Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2011-62423 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) is understood as a conventional technique of a slide switch. FIG. 16 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a configuration of a slide switch 9 according to Patent Literature 1. The slide switch 9 is provided with a body 920, a slider 930 that is held slidingly movably in the body 920 and is pushed by a moving part on a buckle device side to slidingly move, fixed contact points 941 through 943 that are disposed on a surface, facing the slider 930, of the body 920 along a sliding movement direction, and a movable armature 944 that is attached to the slider 930 and slides on a fixed contact point disposition surface of the body 920 in association with sliding movement of the slider 930. The body 920 has a tip end with a stopper 923 protrudingly formed on a lower surface side thereof. The slider 930 has a lower surface with a pair of projections 932 located both ends in the width direction and protrudingly formed downward. The slider 930 is sized to cover up the fixed contact points 941 through 943 in the entire range of its sliding movement. A spring 945 biases the slider 930 in an extraction direction of a tongue.
FIGS. 17A and 17B show relationship between a moving part 51 equipped on the buckle device side, into which this slide switch 9 is incorporated, and the slide switch 9, and the moving part 51 is shown in simplification. The slider 930 is biased by a spring 945 and, in its initial position, has a tip end surface thereof in a state of being butted against the stopper 923 protrudingly formed on the tip end lower surface of the body 920 (refer to FIG. 17A). The moving part 51 slidingly moves by inserting a tongue on a seat belt side into the buckle device, abuts on the projections 932 at the tip end of the slider 930, and pushes the slider 930 to slidingly move the slider 930 (refer to FIG. 17B).
With such a configuration, the fixed contact points are always covered up by the slider, so that they are not easily affected by a foreign substance and the like, and thus it is possible to prevent adhesion of a foreign substance, such as dust. Further, in a case of applying grease on the fixed contact points, it is possible to prevent adhesion of a foreign substance to the grease and transfer and adhesion of the grease to an unintended area or component.